The invention relates to a colpotransilluminator for arrangement on a uterus manipulator, as well as to such a uterus manipulator.
A uterus manipulator is known from German published patent application DE 10 2009 056 705 A1, which at its distal end comprises a removable double bell, whose distal end forms a portio receiver and whose proximal end forms a vaginal seal. Such an instrument is used for laparoscopically assisted vaginal hysterectomy and serves for holding and leading the uterus through the vagina from the outside. The bell arranged at the distal end of the instrument thereby serves for receiving the portio, for the illumination of the rear vaginal fornix as well as for the gas-tight closure of the vagina and, optionally, additionally for insulation with the use of HF-instruments. The bell thereby should be designed in a removable manner and must be suitable for use with different anatomical conditions.